


Villains of Earth, Heroes of the Rim

by bundle_of_pencils



Category: RimWorld (Video Game), Starsector (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Multi, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundle_of_pencils/pseuds/bundle_of_pencils
Summary: A child scorned by the world departs from Earth on quest beyond the stars.He left his home-world a pariah, but he would return a champion.
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: A Hero’s death

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a crossover between My hero Academia, Rimworld, and Starsector and also features characters from Kohei Horikoshi’s older works: Sensei no Baruji(Barrage) and Ōmagadoki Zoo, as well as characters from the Spin off My Hero Academia: Vigilantes  
> This fanfic will mainly focus on My Hero Academia.  
> You do not need to know the other stories to understand this work, but it helps.  
> I do not own any of these franchises.

It started as these things often do. With a hobo, a couch, a caring mother, and a broken dream

Izuku Midoriya had had a hard life. From his earliest memories the harsh reality of the world made itself evident to him. Not all men are born equal. To become aware of such harrowing truth at so early an age could only happen to someone born to a life of adversity.

Losing such an innocent notion of the world would not be as bad if he hadn't been burdened with such crippling disadvantage. In an age when defying the laws of nature was a birthright, those still bound to the limitations of baseline human biology were now considered subhumans.

Quirkless. Once an innocuous term for those born without a supernatural ability or mutation, a term Izuku became very familiar with as a child. Looks of pity or contempt were the least of his worries as his friend-turned-abuser verbally and physically reminded him of his lack of a quirk on a daily basis. It was through those dark years of his youth that the care and love of his mother keep him alive, but it was his dream that pushed him forward and gave him the strength to leave his bed every morning. A dream to save, to protect, to give the people hope and security with a smile. He clung to that dream with the desperation of a drowning man and with hope that was borderline delusion. And it was that desperation that drove him to grab onto his idol's pants as he jumped away after saving his life, that hope that made him ask that fateful question.

“Can I be a Hero without a quirk?”

The dream-shattering answer from All Might would have been bad enough on its own, but mixed with All Might's reveal of his true form and the dire state of the Symbol of Peace left him reeling, wandering in a daze.

But when his feet carried him through that crowd to witness his childhood friend on the clutches of the same slime villain who had almost killed him, his courage shone through.

Some say that hardship breeds character, but wiser people will tell you that is the struggle against those hardships what makes a person grow. So it was then that—despite Bakugo's beating, his mother’s smothering care, and the heroes telling him to stay back—he rose to the occasion. With foolhardy bravery and tears streaming down his face, he charged forward. With his keen mind, he took aim at the villain's only weak spot and threw his backpack onto his eye. The action only earned a moment to breathe for Bakugo, but it was enough for All Might to push through his limits and save the day.

Izuku Midoriya had had a hard day, perhaps the hardest of his life so far. In just the span of a few hours, he had been called out on his dream by his teacher, mocked by his peers, had his hero notes blasted by his former childhood friend right before being told to jump off a building, and had been ambushed by a sewage villain that nearly killed him. Getting saved by All Might would have turned his day around, but after throwing caution to the wind and latching on to All Might's pants, all he had managed to do was end up releasing the villain that almost killed him and forcing All Might to waste his precious time. At least he had gotten an honest answer from his idol, that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk, and even got proof of it when he rushed to try to help Bakugou and all he could do was inconvenience the villain and make a fool of himself in front of a few pro heroes. So after getting scolded by the police and the pro heroes, he quietly got out of the crime scene. He didn't make it far before Bakugou took his chance to remind Izuku that he didn't owe him anything for jumping into danger with no real chance of saving anyone.

He already knew that, of course. After a lifetime of being humiliated and hurt, he was tired, too tired to go on chasing after a fantasy, he had to face reality.

He was never going to be a hero.

So with a sad smile and eyes towards the sunset, he carried on towards the future.

In another world, this would have been the moment when All Might would come out of nowhere to reassure Izuku of his dream and offer him his power after deeming him worthy to inherit the same quirk passed down to him by his beloved mentor, but in this world, after being distracted for a moment by a homeless man with an electric bass trying to sell him a couch in surprisingly good condition, he lost track of the young man who had reignited the fire of heroism in his heart. He did look for him for the rest of the day, but after his search proved fruitless, he chose to look for him via the school system. Surely a high-school student couldn't be that hard to find. Right?

When finally Izuku came back home looking beaten, filthy, and tired to the bone, Inko Midoriya did what any mother would do; she embraced her son with tears in her eyes. For a while, Izuku managed to keep a stiff upper lip, reassuring his mother that everything was okay. It didn't last long though, as eventually the tears broke through, and when they did, they did so with force. What started as gentle sobbing turn in desperate wailing, much to Inko Midoriya's distress

“Just let all out, Honey; It all be ok.”

He could only let out a pitiful wail in response

“I-I'm tired, I can't do this anymore, I can't—I can't keep going mom,” he choked out.

“Izuku?”

“I-I'm tired of hurting, of being humiliated, of-of...” he spoke between tears.

“B-baby, what happened?”

“I CAN'T BE A HERO!” he screamed in despair

“Izu—”

“I-I can't be a hero, and I cant keep trying anymore!”

His mother hugged him harder.

“I can't keep trying. I try and I try, but it’s never gonna change, and I'm tired. I just—I can't keep trying. It hurts, it hurts too much.”

For a moment, the both of them were silent.

“So I won't,” he whimpered. “I can keep trying, so I won't. I give up,” he said with palpable sorrow.

“I-I'm so sorry Izuku,” she tried to comfort her son in his moment of need, she really did.

But much to her own shame, she couldn't quite suppress the relief she felt knowing that her son would be giving up his dream, that, at last, he would steer away from danger.

And it was there on that moment, on the merciful embrace of Inko Midoriya, that the hero “Deku” died.

* * *

  
  


At that very same time, inside a skyscraper’s penthouse on the other side of the pacific ocean, a meeting was about to take place. The people meeting could already be considered historical figures, both for their actions and their longevity. The host was a two-hundred-year-old villain, ruler of the Japanese underworld, and his guest was a legendary smuggler and information broker just a century or so his junior. 

There, in a dark room dimly illuminated by the glow of the city lights and the bright screens of computers and life support. A suit clad giant signed in resignation, “What I need to know is how long we have?”

  
Across a table displaying a holographic map, a blonde woman wearing a pair of holographic glasses and petting a brown rat answered in a disregarding tone, “Taking into account that the orders are dated to six months ago, plus the three years planned on the mobilization alone, plus the time it will take to set out infrastructure to reactivate or set out new relays, I’d say it's going to take them between six to eight years. So taking space-time dilation between dimensions into account, you have at least one and a half years until they make it here.”

  
“That's hardly any time at all. My grip on the underworld is not what it used to be, and my capital is not nearly large enough to try to haggle for the right to hold domain over earth.”

  
“I was under the impression that a good chunk of local space infrastructure and pretty much all infrastructure in the solar system was already under your control, as well as a bunch of companies on Earth. Besides, would it really be that bad to let the Ferrus Syndicate or the ARC Foundation handle things? You have cooperated with them and their allies in the past; surely they would let you carry on with your business as long as you stay out of their way.”

  
Hisashi let out a weary sigh and leaned back in his chair. “Besides some independent stations, salvaging crews roaming the far-out systems, and most things in earth’s low orbit, I have control or influence over most spacefaring infrastructure in this galactic sector. But if the Syndicate makes their way to Earth and establishes contact with any of its many governments, it will only end in countless deaths. Some governments and groups of interest would try to buy or coax their support, but even if they do, then the chance of their dirty laundry being found out would be enough to give any of the Militant Commonwealth’s nations an excuse to invade and dispose of any local government.”

  
“Is it really that bad?”

  
“I'm pretty sure they would enact full deployment on most of continental Asia, East Europe, and most of America, as well as southern and central Africa. With the sheer amount of atrocities committed and overlooked during the last half century alone, there’s a solid case to declare Earth a world under tyrant rule.”

  
“So in other words, the moment the Syndicate or the Foundation reach Earth, they’re going to start a war. A war like this world has never seen.”

  
“Indeed, but something tells me that you’re already figured out a way to make a profit out of this mess, a way that you need my help with. Otherwise, you would be already trying to sell me a way off-world or some other way to save my assets.”

  
“Good to see that your mind is still as sharp as ever despite your grievous wound, my friend. But I guess that's to be expected from the mighty All for One. Yes, I do have a way to get us some cash, but more importantly, a way to prevent the world ending war.”

  
“Then by all means, go ahead. Let's hear this plan of yours.”

  
The woman across All for One let her pet rest on her shoulder as she tapped the holographic display. 

  
“In time, old friend, but before that, I will need  _ your  _ help. And considering your current state, that would be a problem, so consider this piece of intelligence a freebie to sweeten the deal.”

  
The holographic display showed a pair of photos, one of a man and the other of a little girl. Their names glowed under the images: Kai “Overhaul” Chisaki and Eri Chisaki.   



	2. Chapter 1: Sorrows and Failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother tries to comfort a son, a hero tries to find his successor and a villain faces the consequences of his acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is a crossover between My hero Academia, Rimworld, and Starsector and also features characters from Kohei Horikoshi’s older works Sensei no Baruji(Barrage) and Ōmagadoki Zoo, as well as characters from the Spin off My Hero Academia: Vigilantes  
> This fanfic will mainly focus on My Hero Academia.  
> I do not own any of these franchises.
> 
> This fic features canon levels of violence, and BNHA is a pretty gruesome shonen at times so be advised: a bit of body horror lies at the end of the chapter.

The morning came to the Midoriya household with little fanfare as Inko Midoriya prepared a homely breakfast in an attempt to raise her son’s spirits. When she called him out of his room, he looked like he hadn’t slept at all. He ate quietly and slowly, his eyes devoid of life, and while Inko was deeply concerned, she knew better than trying to forcefully coax answers out of him just yet.

Inko is an anxious and emotional woman, she is well aware of this. She’s also aware that these were traits that her son shared as well, his last break down was a testament to this. But that was by far the most extreme breakdown he had ever had. Izuku had always made an effort to keep a stiff upper lip in her presence despite his clear distress and the hardship he faced day after day. He almost never complained or talked about his problems, a trait that he shared with his father now that she thought about it. She would have made a bigger effort in coaxing her son out of his shell if she hadn’t tried it and failed with her husband before.

  
She believed that Izuku would tell her if anything became too much to bear. After all, he had confided in her before when his self-doubt or insecurities ever got to him. And yet, his declaration to give up on his aspiration to become a hero had come suddenly and definitive.   
She knew that her son had problems with other kids on school. He was very adamant with his aspirations and she knew that being quirkless in this day and age was not easy. 

However, she couldn't just pull Izuku out of school or make him tell her about who bothered him in school without making him just clam up and lie to avoid escalating any conflict. Even when she saw the occasional bruise or came home with his school uniform all scuffed up with dirt, he would lie saying that it was just him tripping on the way home or getting too close after a hero fight ended.

Again, that insidious mixture of guilt and relief came to her. She didn’t want to think what she would do if Izuku came home beaten and bloody after fighting a Villain, or if she had to take him to a hospital after some other conflict. But this time, the guilt was beginning to outweigh the relief. 

Yesterday, Izuku told her what had happened. It was after dinner where an awkward silence that permeated through the night. He was prompted by a newsreel about the capture of the slime villain to tell her about yesterday's event in more detail. He began with how his teacher was talking about the class prospects after graduating middle school. And how it had led to his aspiration to enter UA became known to his class, followed by the jeers of his classmates. 

Inko swears that she will have a word with the principal over this as soon as she gets the chance. 

Then he told her about the first villain attack and his encounter with All Might, and Inko couldn’t help but sigh again. Maybe what they say about meeting your idols is true after all. And finally, with the second villain attack, and while Inko reassured Izuku that the villain’s escape wasn’t his fault. After all, if the villain fell out of All Might’s pants with just someone tugging onto them, he was bound to slip out after a jump or two. She couldn’t quite bring herself to reassure him that his attempt to save Katsuki wasn’t reckless or unnecessarily risky, though. 

So, she did the best to comfort him with food and care for the rest of the night. He remained despondent, though. He didn't even have the energy to fake a smile for more than a moment.  
She could only hope that this would pass and her son would move past this hurdle and chase a new, more realistic dream.

* * *

It was in his humble house at the outskirts of the bustling city of Tokyo that Toshinori Yagi, AKA All Might, began his day. Like many other days, he awoke in pain, Unfortunately for him, his wound was particularly troublesome today. Instead of the dull aching, or sharp burning it felt more like a cold pressure was pushing on his missing stomach. Probably the result of yesterday’s efforts.

Nevertheless, he rose from his bed with one goal in mind: to make up for his mistake and do right by his potential successor. And while he was not a detective, he was the Number One Hero. Sure, as a hero he was more focused on chasing and fighting villains, as well as rescuing civilians, but his time chasing after All for One and dismantling his empire taught him how to follow a trail. He was sure his skills would be more than enough for tracking down young Midoriya to apologise, and to retract from his wrong assumption that he could not be a hero.

  
And while its true that he had taken the night to re-think about his decision to offer his quirk to young Midoriya right away, he still decided to offer to train him Should he prove to truly be determined to accomplish his dream of becoming a hero, he would reveal the nature of his quirk and offer to pass it down to him.

  
He would coach him, provide him with a training regime complete with a meal and rest plan, and challenge him to clean Dagobah Beach.

  
His intuition told him that young Midoriya would rise to the occasion even without the reward of a quirk on the line.

  
Regardless, after a quick and light breakfast he set out to look up Midoriya's address.   
A quick look into the phonebook led him toward the far end of the Musutafu Prefecture. He stopped a mugging and a couple of ongoing villain fights on the way, but when he finally reached his destination —out of his hero form as to not call too much attention— he did not arrive at the Midoriya household but rather at the Midori household. Apparently, there was a mix up with the directions and he ended up going to the opposite direction, a small and understandable mistake.

  
He would have simply jumped to the other end of Musutafu in a couple of minutes, but a hostage situation with a villain possessing a neurotoxin quirk took too much of his hero time to risk just jumping to the other side of town.

  
As if to add insult to Injury, when he reached his destination he found out that the Midoriya family moved out of that neighborhood six years ago and the current tenants didn’t know where they lived nowadays. Choosing to cut his losses Yagi decided to return to his house and look up Izuku Midoriya through the school system.

  
Still, as he made his way back home, he couldn’t help but notice the cold pain his old wound was giving him. Perhaps he did over exert himself more than he expected when he went plus ultra on the slime villain?

  
Hopefully, Recovery Girl wouldn’t scold him too hard.

* * *

  
  
It was a few hours past noon by the time Chisaki Kai realized he was going to die. 

It was surprising how quickly his day went to hell after everything had been going his way so far. He managed to successfully take control of the eight precepts a couple months ago. With the boss safely in an induced coma, he had taken the reins of the yakuza and began to take measures to retake the criminal underworld and bring the yakuza back to their former glory. 

He even began research on his main project, his personal goal: Curing the sickness that afflicted this world. To that end, he started development on a quirk-erasing drug. He began by harvesting samples from the accursed child three weeks ago and, so far, the results looked promising. Today was supposed to be another harvest.

Chisaki woke up before dawn, as usual, did his morning routine, and went out to manage some business with his growing empire. He disposed himself of some incompetent underlings, delegated distribution of his merchandise, had a handful of lowlives trying to take a share of his business killed, appropiated some storage facilities, etc… he returned to the compound he had set out to develop and manufacture the Quirk-Killer drug and after throroughly disinfectng himself, he prepared himself to gather more samples.

  
Perhaps it was the line of relatively unimpeded success that clouded his judgement, but the hubris of boldly expanding his operations right after his coup should have been clear to him or even his most trusted associates. Perhaps they knew, but kept their mouth shut out of fear of opposing him. They had heard the stories, the Shogun of Shadows, the Immortal Lord of the Underworld who had slain the old guard and all but vanquished the yakuza. 

The demon with a thousand quirks: All for One. 

According to the old boss, the eight precepts had only managed to survive by keeping a low profile and had only proliferated enough to gain a base when All Might waged a war on All For One’s network. Eventually culminating in the supposed defeat of All for One. But rumors abound that All for One had managed to survive and was merely biding his time. 

Only the highest players of the criminal world knew that All for One’s network was still active, but most dismissed the survival of All for One as a myth. After all, All Might only took a short rest after that fight and kept on his hero work basically unharmed. Surely, the myth of All for One was an exaggeration if All Might dealt with him in a single fight. 

  
The first clue that something was wrong was when the guards stationed outside of Eri’s room were missing. Immediately, some aide he didn't even bother to remember opened the door and all Overhaul saw before everything went to hell was a tall and dark figure handing over an unconscious Eri to a humanoid mist before they both disappeared through a portal, leaving only the suit clad giant in the room.

In an instant, Chrono moved in with the intention to freeze the remaining intruder while Chisaki was already taking off his gloves. But, the second the portal closed they were both frozen in their tracks by an overwhelming fear. No, not fear. Dread. For a moment, there was no doubt on their minds; they were about to suffer a slow and painful death. 

Chisaki was the first to break out of his stupor and immediately lashed out at max power turning the room, hallway, and any adjacent clear space into a mess of spikes and thorns hoping to skewer whatever creature just stole his masterpiece’s key ingredient. When a low chuckle emerged from within the spikes and the mind-searing fear didn’t stop, he turned to run away while calling for his eight bullets to fight off that monster. 

Everything after that was a blur of running, screaming, and shifting walls. By the time he had managed to get a hold of himself, half the compound was in ruins and he had lost contact with most of his enforcers. Still, he resolved to grab as many assets as he could and make his escape, follow in the old boss’ steps, and keep his head low until he could get a chance to carry on his plan. 

This was a significant setback, but he refused to let things end like this. He'd bide his time. The Eight Precepts of Death survived All for One for decades, they would do so again. All he needed to do was sic the heroes on the monster. All Might had already defeated him once. Eventually, he would get Eri back. Either that or he’d find another way to cure quirks…  
  
All of those lofty ambitions he was holding onto died when suddenly both his arms were ripped off by a burst of air. As he went into shock, he was unable to scream as the Shogun of the Underworld revealed himself to him in all his dark glory. And as he felt his baneful gaze from within that intimidating helmet, he came to the realization that regardless of all his efforts, he was going to die. 

He wouldn’t get a chance to heal the boss back, he wouldn’t get a chance to rid the world of quirks, and the yakuza would be destroyed for good this time. All because of his mistakes, because he thought himself above the man who brought him in as family, and who he betrayed for his own goals.

  
Overwhelmed with despair, all he could do was weep quietly as the Lord of the Underworld reached out to grasp him.   
  
“Ah, resignation in despair, a second favorite to hopeless resistance. But to be honest I expected more of the yakuza’s last stand. A mistake, in retrospect. Two hundred years later and your boasts of honor and loyalty remain as hollow as they’ve always been. Sons killing their fathers, brothers selling each other off. Tell me, did you even feel a smidgeon of guilt as you tore the granddaughter of your master to pieces over and over again? ”   
  


He couldn’t answer before his own screams of agony rang out as All for One took his quirk.  
  
“If it makes you feel any better, I would have taken your quirk over hers regardless of your transgressions towards my domain And I would have killed you for your ambition of bringing back the yakuza. But after knowing what you were doing to poor little Eri, death would be a fate too kind for the likes of you. No, I have other plans for you.”   
  
The harrowing laugh would haunt Chisaki for the rest of his wretched existence.

  
It was a few hours past noon by the time Chisaki Kai realized he was going to die, a couple hours before nightfall he was already begging to whatever god or devil that might hear him for that death to arrive already.

* * *

Before the sunrise of the next day, the heroes of the Nighteye Agency had already arrived at the ruins of the Shie Hassaikai Complex. They found no survivors, only vagrants and looters that had already started to take whatever things of value they could before the police cordoned the area. 

The mangled and torn remains of the yakuza offered little clue as to who might have decimated the Eight Precepts of Death. The lack of any remains aside from the yakuza indicated that whoever attacked either had no casualties or took the bodies of their fallen away. However as the young intern of the nighteye agency permeated through the remains, he found a locked room that still had electricity.

  
Inside he found a miserable creature hooked to a machine. 

  
When Mirio turned on his flashlight to see what might be hiding in the depth of this ruin, he saw a naked, limbless torso laying in a puddle of its own refuse. Its skin was swollen and covered in welts, its head fused to its torso with no neck visible. The only proof that this being might have been human would be the messy tuft of dark brown hair atop its head and the mouthless face staring back at Mirio through bloodshot crying eyes. 

Mirio barely managed to keep his breakfast and called the rest of the Nighteye agency, the creature’s look of absolute agony would keep him awake that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Revion, seeker of Errors for his help as an editor and for putting up with my third world grammar 
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Just Raef Darksbane on Discord for his help as an editor.  
> Any feedback is appreciated


End file.
